gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Science Park, Port Run
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = City-State of Watersauga | subdivision_type2 = Crown colony | subdivision_name2 = Port Run | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 5.02 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 20.8 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 0 | population_as_of = 2013 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = 0 | population_change_from = 2010 | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Science Park (Traditional Chinese: 第一港科學園, French: Parc de Science, Japanese Hiragana: サイエンスパーク) is a principality in the Royal Watersauga crown colony of Port Run. Located in the northeastern parts of the colony, the principality is uninhabited, and is comprised of a series of post-secondary institutes and high-tech industrial facilities. Background In 2004, the Governor of Port Run announced in his policy address to begin the push and the development of high tech industry sector in the colony. It is the target for the high tech industry sector to become the second largest economy in the territory, just behind the financial sector. For high tech industries approved by the government to set up a start up industries there, these businesses are entitled to a waive of property tax for 2 years, and a significant reduction of property tax for another subsequent 5 years. In addition, to facilitate this plan, he announced to allot a 5km²-plot of land in northeast parts of Port Run, for developments of high-tech industries, and any necessary amenities to support the development. The Development Bureau of Port Run (DevB) has identified the need for post-secondary institutes, water treatment, parkland, and government facilities are needed in the area. The urban plan was proposed in 2005, and was approved by the legislature by the end of that year. Constructions began in 2006, with occupancies of Phase I began in January 2007. At this stage, the development is classified as a "Special Industrial Area" (SIA), and is a part of the Principality of Ashcottville. In 2012, Bill Seymore, then-Governor of Port Run called an interim review of the Science Park, as the park has already been established for just about 5 years at that time. The interim report identified that the park is largely a success, and has attracted approximately 82 businesses to set up their offices in the park. The interim report, published by the Development Bureau of Port Run (DevB) has advised the government to expand the scale of the park, facilitating a Phase II development, in addition to a fortified transportation infrastructure and other amenities. In response to this, the East Rail Line has been extended north from Ashcottville in mid-2013. It has been advised to separate Science Park from Ashcottville, to provide an independence of financial resources. This has been done so on 1 January 2013, when Science Park became its own principality. Today, Phase II of the Science Park is largely completed. The area is employing approximately 2,810 people as of 2013. Future Prospects On 6 February 2014, the Port Run Daily published an article complimenting the science park has generally been a success, though the science park faces a large challenge in its future, due to a number of factors, including its remote location, and the retention of high tech developments after the 7-year tax grace period is over. There are also talks to further expand the science park north and east of the existing area, closing in the border with Bou Diu Leh. It has also been proposed to establish another border crossing immediately east of the principality to provide an option for freight traffic, instead of having to go through the congested Bou Diu Leh West Border Crossing. In 2008, the DevB has also identified to create a support community (or a bedroom community) for the Science Park, for the park's residents, since the park is located so far away from most residential developments. This proposal has so far been rejected by the legislature, and its plan is subsequently cancelled. The site has also been criticized for being highly inaccessible from the rest of the colony. It is proposed to build more transportation options to the Science Park in the near future. Facilities and buildings According to a report issued by the DevB in July 2013, there are approximately 153 high-tech firms having their offices in the park. This is spread over 39 buildings across the park. * Port Run Northeast Water Treatment Plant * Science Park Train Station * Technology Promenade - A series of parkland, plaza, and open space that runs along the "prime meridian" (the vertical centre) of the Science Park * Port Run Polytechnic University - An engineering-based university opened in 2008, running two campuses (north and south campus) in the park. * Museum of Technology - A museum showcasing the evolution of information technology in the past century, and Port Run's role in developing IT industries. * Port Run Northeast Government Complex - A government office (and the tallest landmark in the park). The Information Technology Bureau of Port Run's (ITB) headquarters is housed within this building Category:Port Run